


Baby Names

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [37]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how House tricked Chase into naming his kid after him. Post-S5, AU Timeline</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Names

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

"Allison, I've been wondering," Stacy began, "how did you end up naming your son after Greg?"

Cameron laughed. "The easy answer is that House all but set a trap to force things to go that way."

"Oh really?" Stacy asked, eyebrows lifting up her bow.

"He stopped Robert and I in the hall one day, bombarding us with questions about the baby - all mundane-seeming, normal questions. Which, should usually be a clue that he's up to something. Robert wasn't paying attention and said 'Why don't we just name him after House?' Big mistake, because then House grinned and stated that was a really bad idea. That 'Gregory' was a horrible name for a child."

Stacy couldn't help laughing.

Cameron smiled. "Then I told Robert, once House had left, that 'you know we have to name the baby after him now, right?'"

Stacy laughed again. "Robert really didn't see that coming?"

"Apparently not."

"So, is it just Gregory or did you take Greg's middle name too?"

"Nope, it's just Gregory. Robert and I couldn't decide on a middle name, so we went without one."

"Has he run into any problems with that?"

Cameron shook her head and sipped her drink. "No, not really. He's hit a couple snags, but nothing major."

Stacy shook her head in continued disbelief. "I can't believe Greg tricked you into naming your son after him." A brief pause. "No, wait, actually, I can. Makes you think he somehow knew the child was his before he told you he figured it out."

Cameron could only grin in response.


End file.
